Kokoro Capture
by Eisen von sentinel
Summary: *Inspired by the story Conquered Hearts by Hayagiku* Natsu got forced into playing a game by capturing the hearts of ten girls. If he failed, one of the girls will be killed. NatsuX large Harem
1. Game

**Inspired by the story Conquered hearts. I really liked the story but sadly the author hasn't been updating it. I had messaged him or her about adopting his or her story but alas, no reply. And that was a month ago. So yeah. Let's start the story!**

* * *

It has been almost a year since the great event that shook the world. Natsu had defeated and killed Acnologia and his 'Brother' Zeref in a battle of death match between the three of them.

There is also one certain green haired girl that has taken the liking to our dragon slayer and her name is Brandish Myu.

The girl left the spriggan 12 and joined fairy tail, just to be with Natsu. That's the only reason why and nothing else. Brandish is a very calm person and a very straight forward one too. If she wants to say it, She'll say it without any hesitations. She was given the nickname of Juvia #2 because of how she follows Natsu around, like the water mage did to Grey. Natsu liked hanging out with Brandish as she kept making his food five times or more larger than it's original size.

As for Grey, He had given his answer to Juvia after the war and later became a couple.

The council also offered Natsu the number one spot in the ten wizard saints. Natsu quickly agreed to the position and rubbed it in his rival's face, resulting in to an all out brawl inside the council. which was stopped by Erza, two seconds later.

Speaking of Natsu, He's standing in front of the request board while his arms are crossed.

"What to pick.." Natsu said as he skimmed through the request board. He would like to go on a mission with his team, but somehow they left him and went on missions on their own. Wendy, Brandish and Lucy went to a girl-only job. With a little force used, they manage to bring Brandish with them. And Grey went on a mission with his girlfriend, Juvia. Erza is still the guild master and was busy ever since so she's out of the list. Lisanna was on a job with her brother and happy was with her.

"This looks interesting.." Natsu took the paper and head to the counter. There he found Mira, happily cleaning the glasses at the bar.

"Mira! I'm taking this one!" Natsu gave her his signature grin.

"Oh, Hey Natsu!" Mira smiled back at him and took a look at the job that Natsu handed to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come with you Natsu" Mira apologized again. she opened her magic log book and wrote Natsu's name and the job's serial number in it.

"Don't worry Mira! I actually missed going on solo missions." Natsu gave Mira a toothy grin.

Mira gave Natsu a sweet smile that can make a man bleed through his nose.

"Just be careful alright?"

"Aye! See yah later Mira!" Natsu grabbed the paper and quickly run, leaving a trail of dust behind.

* * *

Natsu was walking towards his destination. He would rather fight Zeref again than to ride a god damn train. Besides, He liked walking. It keeps him calm and walking doesn't make him puke his insides.

He unconsciously touched his chest where a fist sized scar was located. It was a mark that reminded him that he's not human but a demon, made to kill the black mage. The scar was given by his 'Demon' self or other wise known as E.N.D, by ramming It's flaming fist to his chest almost ending his life and became possessed by his demon..

After winning the battle between him and his demon self, He absorbed it and used its power to kill Zeref and Acnologia.

The sound of twigs cracking snapped him out of his thoughts and stopped walking. He readied himself as he looked towards the direction of the sound.

Natsu saw a man wearing a damaged cloak and has burn marks, like he's been fighting a dragon before hd stumbled upon him. "Natsu Dragneel.."

Natsu ignited his fists "Who are you?"

The man grinned under the shade of his hood. "I don't want to fight, Son of Igneel. And my name is not important. yet."

"How do you know Igneel?!" Natsu demanded for an answer.

"Ah, I would like to answer that.. but first.." The cloacked man pointed his hand towards Natsu. " **Obsidian lock** "

Catching Natsu off-guard, A black rock came out of the ground below him and it locked his legs and arms. Natsu struggled but felt powerless. He was tempted to tap the power of his demon self but decided not to.

"These rocks aren't just your normal rocks you find underground. These are the rocks that was used to lock demons in the underworld."

That made Natsu's eyes widened. "There are more demons?!"

"Ha! You think Tartaros is the only base built for demons? Think again. The underworld is the prison for the strongest demons that your.. 'Demon' created during it's time. So using your 'Demon's' power or your dragon slayer magic will be useless." The man explained.

Natsu grind his teeth in anger. "What do you want?!" He shouted at the cloacked man.

"Me?" He pointed his finger to his chest with a fake shocked tone. "I just want to play a game. That's all."

He slowly walked towards Natsu "I was bored and decides to play a game with the hero of the world!"

"I will not play your game you coward! Let me go me so I can kick your ass!" Natsu struggled to get free again but stopped when he felt a rough hand at his chest.

"Would you rather see them killed.." The man said as he let Natsu see the visions of 10 different girls that are close to him, died in the most brutal ways.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, YOU BASTARD!" Natsu growled as he tried to tap into his 'Demon's' power but failed.

The cloaked man smirk beneath the shade of his hood. "Then you have to play the game with me."

Having no choices left, Natsu nodded his head while glaring at the man.

"Good. First thing first." He snapped his fingers and the black rock that was holding Natsu's right arm turned into a black armlet with 10 white orbs around it and at the center was a yellow orb with a tribal dragon design inside it.

"AAARGHH!" Natsu cried as he felt the pain coming from the armlet.

"That is the equipment you will use for the game. The white orb will turn yellow when you succesfully 'save' a girl that it chooses. But when you failed 'saving' the girl.." An evil smirk appeared on his face.

"She will die.. Now Dragneel, You do not want that to happen, right? Oh and before I forget, as for the rules of the game. You will not tell anyone of our conversation and about the game or you will attend an early funeral of your so called 'Nakama'. For the second one.."

The pain subsided and Natsu felt like someone drained all his magic. Natsu glared at the cloaked man while catching his breath. What ever the man did to him, made him weak and tired.

"W-What did you do to me.." Natsu growled

"Hmm? I binded the armlet to you so you cant remove them. And as for the second rule.. Have fun!" The cloaked man turned around while laughing outbloud.

"Wait! How do I save them?! How will I know if they're in danger!"

The man stopped walking and ceased his laughing. "Hmm?"

"Like I said, The armlet will choose who and for saving them? Make them fall in love with you and seal the deal with a kiss!."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock "WH-WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAKE THEM FALL IN LOVE WITH ME?!"

He shouted to the cloaked man but blinked when he realized that he was all alone again. Natsu looked at his arms and the rocks are already gone, except for the armlet. He was fine about the kissing part. It's just touching lips. Nothing's special about that. But he didn't like the part about making the ten girls he saw getting killed in his vision, fall in love with him. He doesn't even know how to do that! He's a fighter for crying out loud.

Natsu balled his fist in anger. _'I'll need to do this... or they will die..'_ He took a closer look at the armlet that was in his wrist.

The biggest orb that was on the middle started to glow. Natsu shielded his eyes from the light as it shined brighter and brighter.

"What the hell?!" Natsu cursed as he removed his left arm that was protecting his eyes from the blinding light.

What he saw made him confused. The jungle that he was just at, disappeared. He looked around and all he see is just white. White walls, white floor and white ceiling.

"Where the hell am I?.." Natsu wondered as his voice echoed around the place.

"Hello." A feminine voice said making him jump. Natsu turned around and saw a beautiful girl that was about his age. Her eyes are a striking aqua blue and she has long white waist-length hair that kinda reminded him of Mira. She's wearing a pure white dress that end up on her knees and a matching white heels.

 _'Is she related to Mira and Lisanna?'_ Natsu thought. "Uhmm. Who are you?" He asked the white haired beauty.

"My name is Mimi. What's yours?" Mimi said while she put her hands behind her back.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu gave her his signature grin. Mimi smiled back at him "It's nice to meet you in person Natsu."

 _'In.. person?..'_ Deciding to ignore that part, Natsu looked around once more "Where are we by the way?" Natsu asked Mimi.

"Oh? This is your mindscape!" She happily replied as she took a seat at a chair that she just materialized out of thin air making Natsu's eyes widened in amazement. Well not about the mindscape part but about the chair.

"Cooool! How did you that?!" Natsu asked excitedly. He's like a boy unwrapping his gift in christmas eve.

"It's really easy-.." Then Mimi realized something. Natsu was dumb as a brick.

"Why are you surprised about me materializing a chair rather than you, being inside your mindscape?!" Mimi shouted at Natsu.

Natsu just grinned and scratched the back oh his head "What's a mindscape?"

Mimi's brow twitched. She really did not expect this. He was the son of the great fire dragon king Igneel! Yet he's the most stupidest person she had ever met.

"Then let me dumb it down for you!" * **TsunTsun activated** * "You're. Inside. Your. Head!"

Natsu was shock. But not at the revelation but at the girl, who's attitude made a 180 degree turn.

"Really? Then why is it all white and empty?" Natsu asked.

Mimi crossed her legs and arms as she gave a smug look at Natsu. "Dont know. It's your head after all.."

Natsu, finally getting the insult, reacted. "Hey!" He glared at the white haired beauty.

Mimi started giggling at how childish Natsu is. "You act like a kid more than a hero."

Before Natsu can rant nonsense, she quickly speaked. "Let me introduce myself again, My name is Mit- I mean Mimi Arios and I'm your partner for this game!" She announced with a smile.

Natsu quickly frowned. The game was real and their lives are really in danger. Only he can save them. But how?

"-llo! Earthland to Natsu!" Mimi waved her hand in Natsu's face, trying to snap him out of his thoughts. Tha hand waved in face cliche worked as Natsu looked at her with a stupid grin.

"Hehe sorry. Spaced out there a bit. What are you saying again?"

"I was asking you if you understand the rules completely." She said while putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah.. I can't believe I put them all in danger because of me.." He sighed sadly.

Mimi felt bad for the dragon slayer. But the game was important. Not just for him, but for herself too.

A deal was a deal after all..

"Have more confidence, will you? You defeated Zeref! A little love game won't be too hard for you. Right?" She hoped that she motivated him back to his stupid self.

"That's the problem! I don't know about all this love bullcrap! I.. never know how to.." his shoulder slumped and looked at the white floor. All he know is just how to fight, eat, sleep and fight. Igneel did not teach him how to mate!

"I see.. then let me help you!"

Natsu looked up and saw Mimi smiling at him. "That's what partners do!" She held out her hand, offering a hand shake.

Natsu returned the smile and took her hand. "Partners." He shook her hand and both of them felt a jolt that neither of them can explain what. Their heart beat faster while they stare at each others eyes.

Both of them blushed and break the physical contact.

"I-I.. uh.. I'll let you return back now.." Mimi stuttered while blushing.

Natsu had a mild blush on his face. He never felt something like this before. "Sure.. I'll see you later?"

Mimi nodded and smiled at Natsu, ignoring her blush. "I'll see you later, partner."

That was the last thing Natsu saw as he fell into darkness. He opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on the forest floor. He sat up and looked at his armlet.

"Mimi?" He observed the orb that has a dragonic design in it. It glow and a vision of Mira appeared.

"Hey Natsu! This is the first girl. You know her right?"

Natsu just stared at the image of Mira on the orb. Recieving no response from the pink haired mage, she asked him again.

"Right?"

Natsu fell on the forest floor again "Shit.."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next chapter will be longer. Suggest the girls you want in the harem!**

 **I already selected some girls that are part of the death game. Some girls are not part of the game but will fall in love with Natsu.**

 **Oh and brandish will be ooc here.**

 **Now for the harem list. (* one of the ten girls)**

 **Mirajane***

 **Erza***

 **Lisanna***

 **Mimi**

 **Lucy***

 **Brandish***


	2. Demon

**Kokoro Capture: Chapter 2**

* * *

Mimi was walking in a dark hall, which she called it 'the Memory hall' inside Natsu's head. She took advantage of snooping around while Natsu is sleeping after his very exhausting experience. She began opening and peeking at the doors, looking at Natsu's memories and trying to see what kind of person this Mira really is. She stopped when she saw a steel door with a pentagram in it, at the end of the hall.

"..A magic lock.." She placed her hand on the middle of the magic circle and felt a powerful and dark magic locked behind the door. "A strong one too.."

Mimi observed the pentagram and smiled when she knows it can be easily break by her own magic.

"Let's see who you really are.." Her hand that was touching the middle of the pentagram did a gripping motion. "Break."

The magic circle shattered and a click was heard, indicating that it was unlocked. Mimi slowly pushed the door open and saw something or rather someone in the dark, chained and locked inside a cell.

"E.N.D.." she whispered in astonishment.

The demon slowly opens its eyes and when it saw the white hair girls staring, It's eyes widened as 'it' was on its real form.

Mimi's brow rose up as she examine the jailed demon inside Natsu. She snapped her fingers and the light opened inside the room, making the demon closed 'its' eyes because of the sudden burst of light.

There, Mimi saw a pink haired GIRL with golden eyes. She's completely nude, and the chains that was wrapped around her wrists and legs, covered her private parts from Mimi's vision. She also wears a choker in her neck with a small gem in the middle with a written word that says 'Dark'.

"Who are you?.." E.N.D asked the white haired girl. "What are you doing inside the Idiot's head?" She added.

"My name is Mimi Arious. Can I hear your 'Real' name? Because, E.N.D does not seems to be a girls name." She said while she crossed her arms. "Still.. I thought Natsu's demon was male and looked like him. According to his memories, that is."

"Hmph! One must not reveal their true identity to their oponents. If Natsu did know that I was female then he wouldn't give me a better fight." The demon tried moving as the sounds of chains echoed around the room.

"And my real name is Etherious Nathia Dragneel. And I was a failed experiment because onii-chan wants me to be male, thus sealing me in a damn book."

"Onii-chan?" Mimi asked.

"The black wizard, Zeref was my- no, our brother. I was Natsu but I was called Nathia by onii-chan. I lived and ruled over demons that I created for almost a hundred year.. then onii-chan found the solution and sealed Natsu's power, or otherwise known as me, in a book."

"I see.. I get it now.." Mimi nodded

"Now I have a question for you." Nathia looked at the white haired girl with her cold golden eyes. Mimi did not speak as she waited for her question.

"Are you the one that Astharioth sealed in a gemstone?" She stared at the calm eyes of Mimi.

After a long period of silence, Mimi answered. "Yes.. Yes I am.."

Nathia smirked at Mimi "How sad.. Let me out and I'll help you in return."

"No." She quickly answered and turned around, ready to leave the room.

"What I meant is that, Free me from this cell. Not from Natsu's body. I had an honor and I accepted my defeat. I just want to stretch my legs a bit. Even if I tried to escape outside his body, this collar" she raised her head to give Mimi a good look on her black collar. "Will seal me again. So win win for the both of us, if you help me out."

Mimi was still not convinced. What if she's just playing tricks with her? What if she want to control his body and make it her own? her thoughts were broken by Nathia who decided to speak again.

"Hmm.. Or I will just tell Natsu the tru-"

"NOO-" Mimi shrieked then covered her mouth with her hands as she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Coughing a bit and maintaining her composure, she agreed to the demoness ."Fine, I accept your deal Nathia-san."

Nathia grinned at the girl. "Excellent. Now, would you like to free me now Dragon-sama?" She did a good girl tone making Mimi scowl at her because of her nickname.

"Do not call me that.." She grumbled as she break the seal that was place on the cell bars.

"Break." An invisible wall was shattered into pieces and so did the chains that was holding her and covering her body.

She stood up, giving Mimi a long good look at her sexy nude body. Nathia smirked when she saw Mimi checking her out. "Hmm? I didn't know you swing for the other team." Nathia teased Mimi.

Mimi quickly face the other way with a small blush on her face. "I-I am completely straight and I was not staring!" 'It was because your breasts are bigger than mine!' She shouted mentally.

Nathia just smirked and snapped her fingers. Blood red fire covered her entire body and disappeared quickly, revealing a dressed Nathia. She was wearing a simple red shirt and a white short shorts, paired with red slippers. Her straight pink hair was now done in pig tails.

(A/N: She looks like Saya from highschool of the dead.)

"Now, do you want to tell me what's going on, Dragon God?"

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and yawned after taking his short nap. He stood up and looked up the sky and it was noon already.

"I need to get back to the guild before it gets dark." He said out loud and started walking back to the guild. He really doesn't know how to make the first move. Mira rejects all the confessions she recieves and she might not see him as a 'lover'.

Natsu stopped walking and sighed "Why does it have to be so hard.." But if he didn't do it, Mira will die.

'Don't worry Natsu. I'm here to help you so don't worry so much!' A voice inside his head said.

"Thanks Mimi." Natsu smiled and resumed walking.

'I'm here too you know.' Another voice inside his head spoke.

"Eh? Who's that?"

A fake cry was heard inside his head 'After all you did to me.. you still don't know me?' She sounded like Natsu violated her.

"Wha-?"

'I'll explain later.' Mimi said to Natsu. 'And you really don't have to talk out loud when speaking to me. I can hear your thoughts.'

"Oh.." Natsu tried it if it's really working 'Hello?'

'Can hear you pretty clear.' Mimi said while she was covering Nathia's mouth. She really don't want to let her talk. For now. She needs to let Natsu concentrate about Mira and not worry about Nathia.

After a long walk, Natsu arrived at the guild. It was already dark and found Mira locking the door before heading out. She's wearing a light blue shirt and a yellow short shorts.

'Chance!' Mimi shouted.

"Yo. Mira!" Natsu shouted, making the white haired girl turned around to look at him.

"Natsu? What happened to the job?" Mira wondered.

"Ah. I bailed hehe.. So uhmm can I walk you home?" Natsu asked Mira.

Mira giggled at him and nodded "Such a gentlemen. I would love to!"

After walking and a little bit of chatting, they both arrived outside the strauss' house.

"Wow.. I haven't been for like ages!" Natsu looked at the old house that he used to sneak inside.

"Would you like to come in and have dinner with me Natsu? That's the least I can do for walking me home."

Natsu gave her his toothy grin "Yosh! I get to taste Mira's delicious food again!"

That made Mira blushed and giggled again. She unlocked the front gate and then turned to Natsu "Come in!"

Both of them walked inside the house, forgetting to close the front gate. Natsu smiled as old memories flashed back to his mind. After all this years, only small changes has been made in the house.

"Make yourself at home while I make us dinner." Mira said to Natsu then made her way to the kitchen.

Natsu sat at the sofa and looked around the room. There he found a small chibified Natsu plushie sitting on a shelf.

"Eh?" He stood up and grabbed the stuffed toy. He looked at the back and saw a name written on the plushie's scarf.

"Mirajane?" He read the name that was stitched on the scarf.

"Natsu! Dinner's read-.."

They both stared at each other with wide eyes. Mira's faced literally poofed and turned red. She then started stuttering.

"I-I-I.. It w-was a g-g-gift! Yeah! A gift!" She lied. But Natsu believed her, making someone in his head face palmed.

"Oh. That's really cool." Natsu placed the doll back to the shelf. "Is dinner ready?"

Mira sighed in relief and tried to fight down her blush. "Y-Yeah. Let's eat."

* * *

 **Inside Natsu's head**

* * *

"Unbelievable.." Mimi face palmed. "He was so worried about her, but it clearly looks like she's in love with him.."

"Fufu feel the Idiot's wrath!" Nathia shouted while lying down in a red sofa with black pillows.

"That's like saying you're an Idiot too. you are Natsu as well." She pointed out and the Demoness gave her a glare.

Mimi just ignored the glare and stared at a screen where the vision of Natsu can be seen. She watched how Natsu devoured the food and noticed Mira staring at him with a sweet smile and a small blush on her face.

"I give up.." Mimi fell on a chair that she just materialized. "I'm going for plan B."

"What plan B?" Nathia asked, still glaring at Mimi.

"I'm going to control Natsu and take the first move. I'll let Natsu do the rest."

Nathia stood up and walked behind her "How'd you do that?"

She snapped her fingers and a stand with a red button in it appeared. "Simple! You just need to press this butto- *Bonk*"

Mimi was knocked out cold when a frying pan hit her head, courtesy of Nathia.

"I'll take it from here. Thank you very much!"

* * *

 **Outside Natsu's head**

* * *

Natsu suddenly stopped eating making Mira a bit worried.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" She asked but after receiving no response, she quickly got up from her seat "I'll get you some water"

Mira quickly made her way to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. But when she turned around, Natsu was already in front of her making Mira blush because of how close Natsu is.

Natsu grabbed Mira's hands and pinned her to the wall.

"W-What are you doing Natsu?!" She was shock but not frightened. She knows Natsu wouldn't do such things to his Nakama.

Natsu leaned down to her neck. "You smell nice, Mira.." He said with a seductive tone.

The white haired mage blushed instantly and her legs started to feel like jelly. Natsu lifted Mira's shirt, revealing her white bra. Mira didn't panicked and just moaned when Natsu started fondling her left breast. Her breath hitched when she saw Natsu's lips approaching hers slowly. It was going to be her first kiss so she didn't know what to do. Mira just closed her eyes and wait for the kiss that she wanted for ages. She puckered her lips and slowly leaned forward but felt.. nothing.

Mira slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu's eyes widened in fear.

"I-Im sorry.. I.." Natsu wanted to run away but found himself frozen in place. 'W-Was I going to rape her?'

"Natsu.." Mira grabbed his hand and noticed him jumped a bit. She quickly pulled Natsu in a hug, making him calm a bit.

"I'm sorry.." He muttered as he buried his face in her neck.

"It's okay.."

Natsu looked at Mira "I-I almost r-raped you!-" He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"But you didn't" Mira blushed and looked down at the floor. "A-And I really don't mind if it's you Natsu.."

"Wha-" He was silenced again by, not a finger, but a pair of lips kissing his. He quickly kissed her back. A white orbed glowed and turned yellow in his armlet.

'Mission is a success!' A now awaked Mimi shouted.

Mira pulled back with a smile on her face. "I love you Natsu." When Natsu heard these words, he felt something happening wierd inside him.

"I.. love you too.."

Mira quickly let out some tears of joy and jumped in to Natsu, capturing his lips again.

After a sloppy make out session, the two pulled back with a smile on their faces.

'Natsu. Tell her about Dragons can have multiple mates.' Mimi ordered Natsu.

'Wait how'd you know that?' Natsu asked making her sigh. 'I'll explain everything later.'

"Uhmm Mira."

Mira looked at a nervous Natsu and that made her worried a bit. "What's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu grinned and scratched the back of his head. "It's just that.. Dragons can have multiple mates.. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." He said with a frown.

Mira just glared at the dragon slayer and playfully punched him in his shoulder. "I don't mind."

That made Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "R-Really?!"

Mira nodded and smiled "Me and Lisanna talked before.." She quickly blushed "We agreed that whoever win your heart first. We will persuade you to share the both of us.."

That made Natsu blushed and sighed in relief. Wait. Lisanna liked him too?! "Thanks Mira." Natsu leaned forward and gave Mira a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Natsu asked but Mira started playing with a strand of her hair. "C-Can you stay for tonight?"

Natsu smiled and nodded "Sure." That made Mira smile. She grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs towards her room.

"I'm not staying in the guest room?" Natsu asked Mira who giggled at his question. "Boyfriends and Girlfriends don't sleep on separate rooms, dummy."

"Oh ok." Was the only answer Natsu can say. He never knew this stuff!

Mira opened her room and let Natsu in. Inside her room has a queen size bed with black sheets and pillows. The walls are painted white and her carpet is colored black. There's also a wardrobe in the corner and a door leading to a bathroom.

"I'll take a shower!" Mira said as she ran towards the bathroom. Before closing the door she poked her head out and looked at Natsu "Don't peak!~" She gave him a wink the closed the door but didn't lock it on purpose.

Natsu sighed and walked towards the bed. He sat on it and quickly sink. "Soft!" Natsu grinned and let his body fall on Mira's bed. Natsu closed his eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **At a train back to magnolia. (6 A.M)**

Lucy and Wendy are having a small conversation while Brandish was reading a book. This has gotten the interest of our blonde busty mage and decided to have a conversation with her.

"What are you reading Brandish-chan?" Lucy asked the green haired girl.

Brandish did not even look at her as she gave Lucy her reply. "I'm not reading."

Lucy leaned forward to take a peak of what's inside Brandish' book. What she saw made her eye twitched and slightly jealous. Inside the book was photographs of Natsu and Brandish. But mostly just Natsu's solo and stolen shots.

"Do you miss him that much?" Lucy sweat dropped and Brandish quickly nodded, still not taking her eyes from the book.

"She really liked Natsu-san." Wendy smiled at her.

Lucy leaned back and looked at Wendy with an evil smirk. "You like Natsu as well."

That made our blue haired girl blush. "N-No! T-Tha-"

Lucy giggled at her flustered form. "You're so cute Wendy!" She hugged Wendy and was suffocated between her big breasts. "I don't mind sharing Natsu with you~" She added.

"C-Can't breathe Lucy-san!". Lucy let go of her and smiled while scratching the back of her head. "My bad. Hehe."

Wendy looked at her slowly developing chests and sighed in frustration "Someday.."

"I do not like having a competitions because it will just bring in more trouble.. But I like winning and I'm not losing in this battle." Brandish closed the photo book and closed her eyes to take a short nap. She needs to see her Natsu faster and the only way to make the train faster was to sleep.

Lucy's eye started to twitch because of what she just said. _'How dare her?! I know Natsu longer than her!'_ She shouted in her mind.

Wendy just smiled sadly. She knew that she doesn't have a chance. But she still love Natsu. She grabbed the item they got from their job earlier. It was a rectangular object, wrapped in a dirty cloth. She unwrapped it and the mystery item was a book.

"What kind of book is that? And what kind of language is that?" Lucy asked with a little excitement.

"This is.." Wendy's eyes widened at the title of the book. It was written on dragon language.

"Dragon God.." She read it out loud for lucy. Wendy opened the book and it was the real deal.

Lucy looked over and just can't read the scribbles. "What does it say?"

"I-It was a story- no. A legend Grandeeny once read to me."

"Ooh! Can you tell me the legend?"

Wendy smiled and nodded. "This is a legend about four Dragon goddesses that was sealed in four gemstones-"

"Dragon Goddess?" Lucy asked.

"Hai. Dragon Gods and Goddesses are the strongest beings in the world. This legend is about a Dragon God named Astharioth who created the universe and magic himself. Astharioth wanted a planet to rule and created our world. He needed help to make our planet to sustain life in it so he created the first four Dragon Goddesses. Leviathan the water Dragon Goddess, Icarus the Fire Dragon Goddess, Ithilrious the Moon Dragon Goddess and Mitharious the Sun Dragon Goddess. Each of them had a role and worked in pairs. Leviathan and Icarus, used their magic to create the land and water, while Mitharious and Ithilrious created life in it. After everything is done and the world is complete, Astharioth ruled for thousands of years and the world was living in peace. Until a creation he made, A mistake creation has broken out from Its prison. It was still incomplete so it needs a host to live and decided to pick the most compatible species as a host body. A human. That begins the never ending war and Astharioth made a rule for the Goddesses that not to interfere in the conflict. But Mitharious' soft heart granted a prayer from her creation and broke the rule. She secretly helped the war and so does her sisters. She gave the power of a dragon to the selected humans and was soon called dragon slayers. Astharioth find out when he saw humans wielding a power of a dragon and started killing other dragons. He was furious at his daughters and sealed the four Dragon Goddesses in four different gemstones as punishment and was scattered around the world. Since then, Astharioth never interfere and let his presence known below and just sat on his throne above, watching and observing us."

"Wow.. That was a great story." Lucy yawned and rested her head in her arms on the table. It was still pretty early in the morning and Wendy's story made her a little sleepy.

"Yes it was." Wendy smiled and yawned as well.

* * *

"-tsu.."

Natsu groaned as he felt being shook by someone.

"Natsu! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and stared at Mimi's beautiful blue eyes. Natsu sat up and looked around. He was at his dreamscape. He immediately saw a girl behind Mimi, tied up in a red sofa and has a gag on her mouth.

"Who's she?" Natsu pointed his hand on the struggling pink haired girl.

"Oh her?" Mimi turned to look at her. "I guess it's best for her to introduce herself." She snapped her fingers and the rope holding her and the gag on her mouth disappeared.

"You bitch!" Nathia shouted and ignited her fists. Natsu's eyes widened when he noticed the familiar blood red flames that danced on her fists.

"..Who are you?.." Natsu asked the girl.

Nathia's anger quickly vanished and extinguish the fire on her fists. She looked at Natsu and gave a smirk. "Remember me? Natsu-kun."

Natsu just stared at her. Observing her face and body. Nathia blushed when she caught him staring at her breasts. She crossed her arms, making her breasts look bigger. "See anything you like?" She said seductively.

Natsu shook his head "I don't remember you."

Nathia sighed "Well, I was in a different form when we fought." She snapped her fingers and blood red flames engulfed her.

Natsu's eyes widened, 'I-It can't be..'

The flames died down, revealing a shadow figure that looks like Natsu with red glowing eyes.

"Now, do you remember?" Nathia said in a deep distorted voice.

Natsu quickly got into a fighting stance "E.N.D!"

Nathia snapped her fingers again and turned back to her original form. "Easy there Natsu-kun. You already won before and I have no intentions to fight again."

Natsu just glared at her.

"Don't worry." Mimi placed her hand on his shoulder and noticed him calmed down a bit.

Natsu didn't trust E.N.D but he trusts his partner. He exhaled and calmed himself.

"You owe me explanations!" He shouted to Mimi while pointing a finger at her.

Mimi just smiled and sat on a newly materialized chair "Hai, Hai. Now.. Where to start.."

"How about telling who you really are." Nathia suggested, earning a glare from the white haired girl.

"She's Mimi, right?" Natsu asked his demoness

"I am.. But.. My real name is Mitharious and I am a dragon." She took a deep breath and revealed her light blue curved horns on her head and a light blue small draconic wings on her back.

"Woaah!" Natsu quickly touched her horns if they were real.

"Nghnn~" Mimi tried not moan as she bit her lower lip. Natsu stroked her horn causing the girl to give a very seductive moan. He quickly removed his hand and stared at a very flustered Mimi who looked like she just had an orgasm.

Mimi faced the other direction so that she can't make eye contact to Natsu.

"T-Take responsibility.. baka.." She murmured while rubbing her thighs together.

"Ara ara.. What an interesting scene." Nathia smirked and gave a predatory look towards Natsu and Mimi as she licked her lips. "I would like to join but.. I need to gain Natsu-kun's trust first."

Natsu ignored Nathia and wondered why Mimi is acting like this.

"Are you okay Mimi?" Natsu asked.

Mimi forced her blush down and massaged her temples. "You really don't know about dragon mating, do you?"

Natsu gave her a stupid grin and nodded.

Mimi just sighed "Dragons, especially the one who has the highest rank which is called a Dragon King, can have multiple mates. It is a sign of superiority among dragons. You, being a son of one, placed you as a high ranking dragon."

"Cool! What about when I touched your horn, you made those all weird sounds. What does it mean?"

Nathia just laughed in the background "My, Innocent much are we?"

Mimi just blushed and faced the other way to hide her now red face. "It's because some Dragons have sensitive horns.. And touching these sensitive parts means.." She blushed even more and hid her face using both of her hands.

"Means what?" Natsu asked.

"Proposal." Nathia answered for Mimi. "You basically touched her sexually and she didn't resisted or break every single bone in your body meaning she accepted being your- *Bonk*"

"SHUT UP!" Mimi shouted while holding a now bent steel baseball bat. Her face is still red from embarrassment and anger.

"What's a proposal?"

Mimi sighed in relief. She really don't know if she we will be happy or be saddened by Natsu's stupidity.

"N-Nevermind that.."

Natsu's eyes suddenly widened and pointed a finger to the unconscious demoness. He realized a very crucial detail.

"She's a girl?! *Bonk*"

"Baka!"

* * *

 **Underworld**

The cloaked man was standing at a door cell that was covered in ice. He put his hand on the iced door and chanted a spell. The door bursts into small pieces and cool gust of wind came out from the room.

In the darkness, a set of blue eyes glowed. "..Warden.."

"I'll make a deal for you, Ice demon.." The cloaked man spoke.

The demon walked towards the light, revealing a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She's wearing a white kimono with black floral designs.

"..Speak.."

"I want you to defeat Natsu Dragneel."

That made her eyes widened a bit at that. A dragneel. Is he related to her previous Master? If he is, then she will have her revenge for locking her up in this hellish dimension.

"I will agree but on one condition."

"Tell me."

"I need a team of five. I'll choose who.."

The cloaked man smirked beneath his hood.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and saw Mira with her eyes closed. Natsu blushed when he stared at her cute sleeping face and her soft pink lips.

He tried to move but something or rather someone had him in a death lock. Mira was hugging her arm and was rested between her two soft.. Naked pillows?

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw her pink nipples showing their glory to him. He looked down at her nude form and confirmed that she's a natural white head.

Natsu quickly blushed and tried to jump out of bed but was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Mira. His face was now resting at the valley of her breasts.

Inside Natsu's mind, Mimi was looking at her own breasts and started cupping it. Her breasts are not that big. It's just a C cup. She sighed and wished that her breasts will grow a little more. Maybe Natsu will fondle it for her to make it big-.. 'Wait.. Where did that come from?!'

Mira started to stir and opened her eyes. She saw Natsu turning blue between her breasts. Mira quickly let go off Natsu and gave a worried look to the panting pinkette.

"Are you okay Natsu?"

"Y-Yeah." After regaining the oxygen he lost, he tried to make eye contact whe talking to Mira. Tried.

Mira noticed when Natsu glanced at her exposed breasts for a second. That made her smirk and tried to tease the dragon slayer.

"See anything you like?"

Natsu just blushed and nodded.

Mira smiled and kissed Natsu on the lips. Natsu returned the kiss and after a few seconds, they broke the kiss. Mira got up from the bed and started stretching and was making sure that Natsu see every inch of her body. After stretching, Mira dressed herself. She was now wearing an oversized t-shirt and a panty that put Lucy's undies to shame.

"I'll cook us some breakfast Natsu~" She gave a wink then left the room.

Natsu fell back on the bed and looked at his armlet while trying to calm down his wood. "Alright Mimi. Who's next?"

The orb glowed and a figure started to morph.

"You have got to be kidding me.."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am super super SUPER sorry for the late update! I just finished my final exams and now I'm on a sembreak.**

 **I am not abandoning this fic. and I'm sorry if Mira's part is very easy.. I'll put up some challenge for Natsu in the next chapter.**

 **Now speaking of the next chapter, I'll give you guys the freedom to choose who's going to be the next girl. Post it on your reviews.**

 **Also if you're wondering who's the ice devil, She is.. Actually if you still didn't know who she is by her hair style then you have missed one of the greatest anime series for men.**

 **She is grayfia from Highschool dxd.**

 **Now for her team, it will be crossover characters. I'll let you guys decide who. Leave it at the review as well.**

 **I was thinking of Akami from akami ga kill and moka from Rosario vampire.**

 **Now if you got the hint, there are 3 more gemstones out there so the main harem will not be limited to 10 *wink* (I guess the other stones will be for the sequels.) [Should I create a new story page for the sequel? Or should I just stuff it in here and have a 400k word story?**

 **Now for the last question. Lemon? YAY or NAY?**

 **Please Leave a review! Favorite and follow as well!**

 **Till next time!**


	3. Attack on Crocus

**Kokoro Capture: Chapter 3- Attack on Crocus**

* * *

The sky above was clear and the sun above showed its full glory. Five figures was standing at the edge of the cliff; observing the city of Crocus.

"Where should we start?" The first demoness spoke. She has black hair and long twin tails. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. She wears a dress with an orange and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head was a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wears a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose. Her name is Kurumi and she has the curse of time, Elohim.

"We should start by destroying the city and killing everyone in Crocus. That should lure Titania and the Master out." The second demoness suggested while she smirked evilly. She has long white hair, violet colored eyes. She's wearing a white, long dress with long sleeves that resembled a robe, and with a pair of knee-high socks and white mary-jane shoes. On top of her head was a set of golden, feather like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. Her name is Mako, also known as Valkyria. The second strongest creation of Nathia.

"We don't need the attention of other people Valkyria. We need to be silent and be secretive." Another demoness said calmly. She's a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; a red belt that has a red side skirt cover and she wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. At her side was a katana with a black blade and a blood red handle. Her name is Akame, Nathia's personal assassin.

"Akame's right you know. Even if we have the power to destroy the world three times, we still need to be hidden in the shadows. And we have a triumph card if everything else goes wrong." Kurumi said then smiled at the brown haired demoness.

"Right Haruhi-chan?"

Haruhi has a pale skin tone, big brown eyes and brown hair that reaches to her waist. Her outfit is a dark red hakama with a miniskirt. Below her hakama she wears black arm bands and white bracelets on each wrist. She's the most powerful creation that Nathia made.

Haruhi happily nodded "But alot of my power is still sealed so I can't do some of my powerful magics."

"Haruhi-san" Grayfia called the brunette.

"Yes leader-chan?" Haruhi gave her an eye smile and a toothy grin.

"I want you to make a closed space around the city."

"Ryoukai!" Haruhi lifted her hands and pointed it to the city " **Closed space!** "

An invisible dome started to form and cover the city. Inside, the blue sky turned grey and the people felt the negative energy affecting their emotions.

"Done! Now, no human can go in or out!" She said happily.

"What's next Grayfia?" Asked Mako. Her hands started to twitch in excitement.

Sensing the bloodlust out of her fellow ivory haired demon, Grayfia turned to face her.

"No blood shall be spilled today Mako."

Mako pouted at the silver haired ice queen. "You're no fun Grayfia. I would really like to see them scream as I ripped their hearts out of their fragile bodies~" she licked her lips a she fantasized about that.

Ignoring the white haired demon, Grayfia turned to Haruhi again. "I need your Celestials as a distraction for the elite guards and strong mages around the city."

"Hai hai~ How many should I create?"

"Two Celestials will suffice."

Haruhi happily nodded then closed her eyes. " **Reality Make: Celestials!** "

Two gigantic beings that has the height of 60 meters, materialized inside the city. The humanoid's body was made out of pure blue magic and has 3 red eyes that has different shapes and sizes. (A/N: I really can't describe these beings XD you can google them if you want.)

The sounds of people screaming and panicking inside the dome made Mako smile. "Ah~ That will do~"

Grayfia looked at the city and saw the guards and other mages helping to protect the city as the two giant Celestials rampaged through the city.

"Kurumi, I want you to get the time mage. She will be a great help for our plan."

"Adieu~" Kurumi said before she disappeared in the shadows.

"Akame, I want you to capture the celestial sisters."

Akame nodded and disappeared in a black blur.

"Mako-"

"Will kill the one who will interfere with our plan? Will do~" Mako said but before she can levitate up from the ground and fly away, her body was trapped inside a blue ice, courtesy of Grayfia.

"I was about to say to capture the takeover mage. Haruhi, capture the takeover mage. Mako, you'll stay here with me." Grayfia deadpanned.

"Hai~" Haruhi said before disappearing in a blue flash of light.

"Mou~ You're no fun Grayfia.." Mako pouted and whined like a child. She can easily destroy the world herself, yet she's following orders from Grayfia. In terms of fire power and offense, Mako is the strongest. But when it comes to defense, Grayfia surpassed her tenfold and even if she don't admit it, Grayfia is way smarter than her.

Grayfia suddenly looked at the distance and saw 100 sky ships approaching the city.

"I guess blood will be shed today.." Grayfia sighed.

Hearing those words was like winning a lottery for Mako. The blue ice that was holding her body bursts into pieces. Mako suddenly hugged the life out of the Ice demoness.

"I love you so much right now Fia-chan~"

Grayfia just ignored her, but if you looked closely, she had a mild blush on her cheeks.

"Do not let yourself be seen by the humans. If they did, kill them."

Mako broke the hug and levitated off the ground "I got it. See ya later Fia-chan" She said before flying away in sonic speed.

Grayfia just shook her head then looked at the city.

"Let the mission begin."

* * *

"Uhmm What are we doing again Mira?" Natsu asked while he was being pulled by Mira who's hugging his arm..

Mira stopped and let go of his arm. She placed her hands on her waist and gave Natsu a cute pout.

"I already told you that we are going on a date."

Natsu just smiled and laughed nervously "What's a date?"

"It's what boyfriends and girlfriends do! Now don't ask any more questions" She hugged his arm again and went inside a lingerie shop.

'I get it! Date is just shopping with a girl!' Natsu said in his thought. Inside his head, Mimi just groaned while Nathia just laughed at Natsu's stupidity.

"Sit here while I try some of these." Mira said before heading towards the changing room.

Natsu just sat on the bench, waiting patiently for Mira. What he don't get is that why was he being stared at by women inside the store and why is there no man other than him inside.

"Natsu~ Does this look good on me?~" Mira said seductively before opening the curtain.

Natsu just blushed and felt his pants getting tight. Mira is wearing a black lingerie night gown and a black laced thong.

Natsu can clearly see her nipples because of how thin the gown is.

"How do I look?~"

"Y-You look Beautiful Mira"

That made Mira smile and made her heart flutter around her chest.

"Why didn't you grope her? You should have and fucked her inside the changing room." Nathia said while hugging a black pillow in her red couch.

"I'm glad that you didn't do anything perverted." Mimi said as she continued brushing her hair while she sat on her white throne-like chair.

"You're just jealous, ne dragon god?" Nathia smirked as she teased Mimi.

Mimi blushed in embarrassment "I-I am not!"

"Eeh? You mean you don't want to feel a dick inside you again after being sealed here for hundreds of years?"

Mimi blushed even more and before she can reply, Nathia made a fake gasp.

"Don't tell me that the great sun dragon goddess is a virgin?!"

"A-At least I'm not a whore like yourself!" She shouted in anger. Her face is still red from anger and embarrassment.

"Ara, I will have you know that I still have my V-card." Nathia crossed her arms beneath her breasts.

"Yeah right! I guess you made a demon and had your way with him before!"

Nathia just raised a brow at her. "All the demon I made is all female.." then she made a thinking pose. "I guess I had an experiment with one of my demoness I made before.."

That made Mimi and surprisingly Natsu who was just listening to their conversation, blushed.

"You want to try it dragon god? Let's relieve some stress!" Nathia said while grinning. She got up from the sofa and slowly walking towards Mimi. Both of her arms are pointed towards Mimi's breasts and her hands kept doing a gripping motion.

"NOOO" Mimi shrieked before hiding herself in a white invisible barrier.

"Mou~ come out Dragon god. I'll make sure you'll like it. We'll be prepared when Natsu-kun had his way with us-"

"U-URUSAI!"

Natsu stopped listening to the two when the curtained opened again. Mira is now dressed in her blue blouse and black skirt.

"Let's go Natsu! I'll pay for this then let's go eat lunch!"

* * *

Inside Crocus, the city was in chaos. People are trying to leave and evacuate the city but an invisible wall was preventing them to do so.

At the edge of the city, near the invisible wall and away from the Celestials, the people that was trying to leave, gathered in that place as it was safe.

"Please all of you, calm down!" A short haired mage with white hair pleaded to the crowd who was losing hope. Something here was affecting their emotions.

"Lisanna, I'll handle it from here. Check the city if there's anyone left in the red zone." Elfman said.

Lisanna nodded. She transformed herself into a bird and flew towards the red zone where the battle is taking place.

Lisanna was looking at the ground for any people that was left behind. There she saw a brown haired girl and it looked like she was crying.

She descended and landed on the ground as she transformed herself back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna approached the girl. The brown haired girl hid her face with her hands and continued sobbing. "I-I need some help onee-chan.."

Lisanna hugged the girl to comfort her. "I'll help you. But let's get out of here first."

"N-No.. I want you to help me now.." The girl whispered as she continued to cry on Lisanna's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll help you." Lisanna smiled as she rubbed the brown haired girl's long hair.

Haruhi felt happy. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. But the feeling of the white haired mage comforting her is just.. new to her. She can feel the love and kindness radiating from the takeover girl and she was feeling this for the first time. And she loved it.

But she needs to do her job, and her job is to take her with them.

"Please play with my pet.."

Lisanna broke the hug and looked at the girl with a confused look.

"Pet?"

" **Limbo** "

The buildings and roads started to crack and deform; the gray sky turned into blood red.

A bull like being covered in black armor with red highlights stood behind the girl. Its height is about 2 meters and was wearing two giant metallic gauntlet in both of its fists.

"Taurin-kun.. Fetch."

The huge creature moved in a burst of speed, making the ground where it stood, cracked and made a small crater.

Lisanna never got the chance to react in time as its giant fist hit her stomach. She coughed up blood and flew 30 feet away then hitting a wall causing her to black out.

The brown haired girl walked up to her and looked at her with guilt in her eyes. " _I'm sorry_ " Hiruhi whispered.

The red sky turned back to gray and the once deformed buildings fixed itself.

"Mission accomplished"

* * *

On the other part of the city, Kurumi has found her target.

She saw an old lady, looking up the sky, observing it.

"Obaa-chan, what are you looking at?"

The old woman looked behind her and saw a black haired girl dressed in a red gothic Lolita dress.

"Ah, I was just wondering what happened to the weather today."

"There's trouble on the west side of the city and I was ordered to help the people around to evacuate." Kurumu lied. "Please come with me Obaa-chan."

The old woman happily nodded "I'll just get my stuff inside the- **Ice make: lance!** "

A spear made out of ice, impaled Kurumi's shoulder.

"You are a fool for not hiding that demonic magic inside you." The old woman glared at Kurumi.

Kurumi just smiled at her "I intend not to hide my powers, Ultear Milkovich."

Another lance made out of ice, impaled her stomach. "Who sent you here?" Ultear asked coldly.

"Ara.. I guess I'm in a bad situation." Her smile grew wider as she summoned a flintlock pistol on her free hand. " **Zafkiel** "

A big golden clock appeared behind her. She pointed her gun at the 7 o'clock time on the clock. A black and red mist entered the barrel of her gun.

Ultear quickly reacted and decided to end the fight by killing her " **Ice make** -"

" **Zayin** " Kurumi shot her in the head and Ultear was frozen in time.

Kurumi pointed her gun at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. The same black and red mist entered the barrel of her gun again then she pointed it at her head.

" **Dalet** " She shot herself in the head. The wounds she had from Ultear's attack quickly closed and disappeared.

She pointed her gun at the 10 o'clock time on the clock. " **Yud** " She pointed it at her head and pulled the trigger. This bullet let her peek into the past of a target object or subject

"You learned the magic of Arc of time. I'm impressed you mastered that book."

She walked towards Ultear and observed her eyes.

"Last ages?" Kurumi started to laugh. "You used it? That mediocre spell? I knew I shouldn't have wrote it in there."

Two Kurumi's came up from the shadows beneath Ultear and held her arms.

The bullet **Zayin** has lost it effect and Ultear was now moving and breathing again.

"H-How-" She tried to move but two Kurumi's is holding her at her place.

"Ah, let me reward you first for mastering that old book of mine. I never expected someone in this world to master that book as it requires huge magic reserves."

Kurumi pointed her gun again at the 4 o'clock time on the clock. "Here's your reward~ **Dalet** "

She pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Ultear. Her old wrinkly skin started to get smoother and her body started to de-aged. After a quick 4 seconds, she's now 22 years old again.

"W-Who are you?" Ultear was shock. She thought that Last ages can't be reversed.

"All will be answered if you come with me… You'll still be coming with me either you like it or not. Me and Me, take her back to leader-chan."

"Got it Me."

"It shall be done Me"

The two clones disappeared with Ultear with them after knocking her out.

"Mission is a success" She looked up the sky and saw that the grayish sky was now flickering back into blue.

"And I guess that the others are almost done as well"

* * *

"Captain, we are arriving at our destination. ETA is 2 minutes." A man reported to the captain who is sitting on a chair at the control room.

"How's the situation inside the city-" ***BOOM***

"What the-" The captain stood up from his seat and looked at the window.

He kept seeing a white blur going through one of his airships that was being sliced into two.

"What's going on?!" The captain shouted as fear started to take over him.

 ***Crash** * A white haired girl crashed into the window and dusted herself from the broken glass and dirt.

"Hi!" She happily said to the crew and the captain.

"Who are you?!"

Mako made a small ball of black energy that has a size of an apple, on her right hand.

"Bye!"

* * *

Grayfia was waiting patiently for her team to return.

"I got the girl." Hiruhi said as she dropped Lisanna gently on the ground.

"I also got Ultear-chan" One of the clone said as they emerge from the shadow.

Akame appeared next to Grayfia in a black blur. "The celestial sisters is not in the city."

Haruhi looked around and realized that they are missing one. "Where's Mako-nee?"

 **BOOOM**

They looked over the horizon and saw a nuclear-like explosion. Their hair started to dance from the shockwave of the explosion.

Moka crash landed near them. "That was fun!" Mako shouted as she laughed from joy.

The closed space Haruhi casted, disappeared and so did the Celestials, leaving half the city destroyed and burning.

"Let us return to our base." Grayfia said before they all disappeared in a blue flash of light.

* * *

After eating lunch with Mira, they both walked to the park while holding hands. Natsu still don't get why the other males started glaring at him like he was an enemy. He was about to beat the shit out of all of them but Mira stopped her and explained that it was only natural. After eating some ice-cream, they both rested on a bench that was facing a pond.

"Hey Mira."

"Hmm?" Mira rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"About the second girl.."

"Who is it?" She asked without a hint of jealousy on her voice.

"It's Erza-"

"Kyaah~ I knew it! I knew it!" She squealed in excitement hugged Natsu's arm.

"Wha-"

"I'll root for you!" For a matchmaker, it was a good feeling that the couple you shipped is having a progress.

"So you'll help me?" Natsu asked and Mira's reply was a kiss on the lips.

"As long as you'll love us equally."

* * *

Natsu stood at the door of Erza's office. He was nervous. Well kind of. Fighting Erza is hard. But enough. Having a date with her seems impossible.

Natsu checked the cake on the box that he's carr6ing before knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Natsu opened the door and saw Erza on her desk with four stacks of paper on her side.

Erza greeted him with a smile. "Hey Natsu, is there any problem?"

"Uhmm No. I haven't really seen you that much sinced you became a master so.. I kinda miss you and bought you this cake."

Erza smiled at Natsu "Kinda? So you don't miss me?"

"N-No I uhh I miss you a lot." Natsu said with a mild blush.

Erza noticed Natsu's strange behavior. He never stuttered and Natsu NEVER blushed.

She quickly pointed a sword on his neck, making him raised up his hand to surrender.

"Who are you and what have you done to Natsu?" She asked coldly.

Inside Natsu's head

"Told you that won't work." Nathia told Mimi who was controlling Natsu.

"U-Urusai! I-I got this!" Mimi blushed as she panicked on the situation.

Back outside, Natsu/Mimi was sweating and trying to think a solution.

"I-It's me Erza!"

"Natsu never stuttered when he's talking to me." She pressed her blade on Natsu's neck. "Where. Is. Natsu."

Inside Natsu's head, Nathia literally kicked Mimi's ass. "Out of the way ojou-sama. Let me show you how It's done!"

Back outside, Natsu quickly removed himself out of his position and quickly planted a kiss on Erza's.

"See?" Nathia crossed her arms while she gave a victory grin.

Mimi glared at her 'Roommate' "Look at the stones baka!"

Nathia looked at the screen where theres a vision of the armlet. "Hm? I thought that Erza loved him that way.."

The sound of slapping stopped Mimi and Nathia on whatever they're doing and looked at the screen.

"Get out of my office." Erza said while her eyes is covered by her her locks.

Natsu has gained back control on his body.

"Erza, I'm-"

"OUT!"

* * *

Lisanna slowly opened her eyes and was quickly attacked by a stinging head ache.

She looked around and just like on tartaros, she was locked up in a prison again. Lisanna quickly looked down and sighed in relief. "Thank god I'm not naked.."

"Please don't move much Onee-chan.. The medicine will work faster that way." A familiar voice was heard by Lisanna.

She looked at the railings and outside was the brown haired girl that she was trying to save.

"You! Where am I?!" Lisanna tried using her magic but failed.

Haruhi frowned when the lovely lady she met before was now mad at her.

Lisanna quickly grabbed on to something as the place started to shake violently.

"Haruhi, There's Ice-cream on the kitchen. It's your favorite flavor." Grayfia appeared out of nowhere and said to the girl while giving her one of her rarest smile.

Haruhi slowly smiled and the shaking stopped instantly. "Thank you Grayfia-nee." She then looked at Grayfia who had a small smile on her face.

"YOU SMILED!" Haruhi's smile went wide.

"Now go eat your ice-cream." She said in a motherly tone.

Haruhi nodded but when she was about to leave Grayfia stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll personally freeze you and throw you in the abyss." She said coldly to the happy girl.

"H-H-Hai Grayfia-nee! I-I Won't tell anyone Grayfia-nee!" Haruhi shouted before disappearing in a blue flash of light.

Grayfia then turned her attention to the white haired mage. "Do not make her sad if you want to see the world again."

"W-What do you want from me?" Lisanna continued to glare at the girl.

"Classified."

"Who are you?"

"All you need to know is that I'm a demon."

That made Lisanna's eyes widened in shock. "But I thought all of zeref's demons are all dead!"

"Who says that I was Zeref's.." Grayfia said before walking out of the room and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Back at Erza's office. Erza was trying to cool off as she was mad at Natsu for stealing her first kiss.

All of that made her hungry and she had no choice but to eat Natsu's cake. She opened the box and a strawberry chocolate cake with a message on top saying "Don't work too hard! -Natsu"

She unconsciously smiled and bit her lips. She felt something that she only feel when talking to jellal. She shook her head and grabbed a fork that was inside the box.

Before she can grab a bite, the door opened.

"Erza, The council has called you for a meeting." Doranbolt said before sweating nervously. No one interrupts Erza's cake time.

* * *

 **wooah. Never expected to get so much reviews! Well heres the third chapter and I would like to thank you guys so much for supporting this story and keeping me motivated.**

 **Now for the lemons. Soon. Perverts.**

 **For Grayfia's team, I found it so OP. Well If you can't beat them, join them. Or better yet make them join you. *Wink***

 **Yes they will be in the harem.**

 **Grayfia's team:**

 **Grayfia - Highschool DXD**

 **Kurumi - Date A live**

 **Mako (Valkyria) -** **gokukoku-no-brynhildr**

 **AKame - Akame** **ga kill**

 **Haruhi - The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Now for the next chapter will be about Natsu courting Erza.**

 **Till next time! Bye!**

 **Boom**


End file.
